Progression to Love
by Dg4life
Summary: After returning to the Leaf, Sasuke has struggled with rebuilding relationships. It's only been a few years but Sasuke has learned that bonds are going to take some time to establish. Meanwhile Sakura has been the shining light in his darkness. Always being there for him, Sakura has opened Sasuke's heart and eyes; Sakura has broken Sasuke's guard; he can not resist her.
1. Chapter 1

(I'm new to fanfiction... This is my first one, so please be kind.)

Progression to Love

Chpt. 1

Sakura

Sakura Haruno was full of excitement. Today Sakura and Sasuke were officially dating, and tonight they were going on their first date. After all these years Sakura was going to be with the man she wanted and for once it wasn't one sided. After all Sakura didnt have to make the first move, because Sasuke finally asked her out. This made the date more special. Sakura had already told half of the village as she ran her errands, preparing things for her date. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was finally seeing her as woman and not just as a teammate and friend. Just thinking about her date filled her heart with joy. Sakura rushed home to get ready for her date.

Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a flashy kind of guy,but he was excited about his date with Sakura. Sakura was suddenly more mature, more dedicated, and more beautiful as the years have gone by. It was also Sakura who made his transition back in the village easier. He would often find home cooked meals waiting for him when he returned from missions; there wouldn't be any notes attached, but he knew who they came from.

Sasuke realized how important Sakura was becoming. She had always stood by him through thick and thin. He was aware that ge had feelings for Sakura, however he just never allowed them to surface, until now. Sasuke had decieded that now was the time to do something about it. He asked Sakura out the next day. He was pleasantly surprised when she said yes.

Letting his mind come back to reality, Sasuke rushed out of his apartment. Sasuke was meeting Naruto for lunch. Naruto was already seated at the Ramen shop when Sasuke arrived. He sat down next to him. Without looking at him, Naruto laughed and said, " I heard you got a hot date with Sakura-chan."

" Hmm...I guess the whole village knows by now," Sasuke responded with a smile.

Naruto laughed, " I guess you really have changed."

"Not really," Sasuke said, " you and Sakura seem to be the only people I let my guard down for."

Naruto looked at Sasuke; he was suddenly serious. Sasuke watched intensity, while he waited for his friend's words to flow out.

"Make sure to go all out," Naruto said in his serious tone, "Sakura has waited a long time for this. Doing something small is just not going to cut it. Plus if you piss her off.. Let's just say Sakura may be sweet , but she's a nightmare when she's mad ."

Naruto ended it with a laugh. Sasuke joined him. Sasuke definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. After all he didn't want to be with anyone else .

Sakura

It was 8 p.m., according to Sakura's digital clock, it was finally time for the date. Sakura was dressed to impress. She wore a beautiful red cocktail dress. It hugged her curves and highlighted her beautiful neck and small waist. She took a final look in the mirror, when a knock suddenly interrupted her focus. She brushed off her dress and went to answer.

Instead of being Sasuke, there was an envelope lying on the floor; it had Ino's seal on it. Picking it up immediately, Sakura read the urgent message. In a few minutes later, Sakura was dressed in her gear and out the door.

The message urged Sakura to go to the village hidden in the rain; the leaf village's top shinobis had already exterminated the problem, however the battle had left an enormous amount of people injured. In result, they called upon their best medical ninjas. Sakura being the best was called in. And although she was looking forward to her date with Sasuke, she knew her duty to protect and help others came first.

It took Sakura two hours to get everyone settled and comfortable. She was so tierd and ready to collapse. Instead of going back to Konoha immediately, she decided to find a place to stay for the night.

There was only one inn near the make shift infirmary, so Sakura gathered her things and went to the inn. She was greeted by an older woman. Sakura smiled and said, "Hi I would like to book a room."

"Name please"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Ah... Your room has already been booked and paid for," the inn keeper announced.

"Uh..really?! Did you happen to know who took care of this?" Sakura asked.

 _It could be him, but that's a stretch,_ Sakura thought.

"The gentleman didn't leave a name," the inn keeper stated, " he was handsome and had such intense eyes . If only I was younger." The inn keeper sighed as the blush appeared all over her face. With the description from the inn keeper , Sakura knew exactly who dropped by.

Sakura said goodnight to the inn keeper. She took the keys and went up to her room. As she drifted out of consciousness, the last words she uttered was,

"Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for reading this. I'm not the best I'm working hard to learn how to do this. Thanks for being kind and patient.

Chapter 2

 **Sasuke**

Sasuke woke up sweating . He just had a reccuring dream about Sakura; this dream, like the others he had, was focused on Sasuke's fear of commitment. Somehow in each dream, Sasuke had to make a choice: Sakura or darkness. Usually in all the other dreams, Sasuke ended up choosing the darkness. However this dream was different, Sasuke finally chose Sakura. Sasuke wasn't entirely surprised. Especially since for the past 3 months, his mind had been focused on Sakura. Sasuke took his, current, dream as a sign that he was finally ready to open up to Sakura. Sasuke was determined to see Sakura and to tell her how he felt. He got out bed, got dressed and headed out the door.

Sasuke walked purposely through the village, searching for signs of Sakura. He even went as far as to stop and ask the townspeople along the way. Some people were helpful, but others were still a little weary to talk to him. In result most people wasn't really sure where Sakura was or headed. He didn't want to waste any more time,but he had to figure out where she could be; he considered the fact that maybe Sakura hadn't returned to Leaf Village yet.

Sasuke stopped in front of Ino's family's flower shop to take a break and he wanted to come up with the best way to find Sakura. He even thought of asking Naruto, but he didnt want to impose on his friend. Plus Naruto was on the otherside of the village; Sasuke didn't want to retract his steps. Lost in thought, it only took Sasuke a minute to figure out that someone was behind him. He turned around to come face to face with Sakura herself.

Sakura blushed as she said, "thanks for taking care of me. The room was beautiful. Thanks for being thoughtful," Sakura smiled which only made Sasuke smile in return.

" I'm glad you liked it," Sasuke replied, " I just wanted you to be safe."

A small hint of a blush formed on his face. He wasn't usually this nervous, but Sakura tended to make him comfortable and at ease. It was one of the many things he liked about Sakura.

" I'm sorry I had to bail on our date," Sakura continued, " I was a little disappointed, but I knew you would understand."

"I was a little worried, " Sasuke grinned, " but Naruto let me know where you would be.

I figured you would be too tierd to travel back to the village." A short silence passed between them as each of them was trying to figure out what to say next. It wasn't a bad silence, just too quiet for Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he began, "I want to take you out. I want to be with you, Sakura."

Sasuke watched as Sakura's face turned completely red. Sasuke continued, " I'm sorry for everything, for breaking your heart in the past. I wasn't honest with myself back then, I'm ready now. Please give me another chance."

 **Sakura**

Sakura was besides her self. Sasuke was confessing his feelings to her. In result her heart was pounding. This was the moment she had always waited for. Sakura grabbed Sasukes hands. She took a breath before she began.

"Sasuke, I accepted your date invitation, because I wanted to. After all these years I haven't given up on you. My feelings havent changed. I want this. I want to move forward together." Sakura smiled brightly, hoping that her words would reach him.

Sasuke answered her thoughts by grinning as he mentioned," you really are amazing Sakura and I'm glad you didn't lose hope. Im glad you that you are still here. "

Sakura couldn't help but smile; it was as if years of doubt between them was suddenly evaporating. The air , now, was sweet and care free. It was like nothing was holding them back , no one and nothing was in their way.

" You know this almost feels like a date," Sakura said laughing.

"Somehow I don't think spilling our guts out counts as a date," Sasuke said joining in Sakura's laughter.

They had been spilling their guts out for over three hours. Deciding to leave Ino's family's flower shop, Sakura suggested that they stroll around the village. She didn't want the conversation to end; plus she was pretty sure if she pinched her self, she would wake up. It did help that occasionally Sasuke would hold her hand.

"I wanted to win you back,"Sasuke said, " the problems of my past are not valid anymore. So let's give this an honest shot."

Sakura brushed back tears, because Sasuke had never been more vulnerable or romantic. It touched her deeply.

"well do you want to go out tonight," Sakura said filling up the silence.

"I thought you said this was a date," Sasuke said laughing.

Sakura laughed too. Sakura was happy. She was happy that they had a heart to heart. Things were progressing in the right direction. Just like before, Sakura was drawn to Sasuke , but now it seems like Sasuke felt the same.

They had been walking for a while now, and it was clear that the sun was setting. Sakura didnt want this to end, but reality had caught up with them. Sakura turned to Sasuke, she was going for a hug. However Sasuke lips were inches away. Sakura stopped while her heart was racing in her chest. She didn't want to move. Sasuke closed the little gap between them. Sakura felt the heat and passion of Sasuke's lips on hers. She could feel all of the resentment go away as Sasuke pulled her closer. Sakura responded by matching Sasuke's intensity. it was a kiss that held so much pent up love behind it . Each of them giving their all. It was Sasuke who had to break the kiss. Sakura still held on to him, not wanting to let go.

" I don't want to be separate from you anymore," Sasuke said while holding Sakura to his chest. That was all that was said

Sasuke walked her home. They had walked in silence. This time their hands didn't seperate. Yet it wasn't a declaration of love, but Sakura felt wonderful. She knew that things were going to be different, for the better.


End file.
